


Reflections of the Dancing Sky

by HaintBleu



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex but also Feelings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaintBleu/pseuds/HaintBleu
Summary: “The sky’s awake,” whispered Anna. She gave his hand a single squeeze before crossing the threshold, drawing him with her into a bewitching, kaleidoscopic world.Written for the 'Hansanna for the Holidays 2019' event on tumblr.
Relationships: Anna/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Reflections of the Dancing Sky

The plan had been what the plan always was – escape the crowd and find somewhere they could be alone. But when did anything ever go according to plan where Anna was concerned?

Hans had steered her towards an empty gallery, thinking they’d cut across and head for the wing of guest suites, all presently empty while their occupants attended the Yule Ball. He opened the doors that would let them pass through, never imagining what he and Anna would find on the other side.

The gilded corridor was lined with mirrors on one side and windows on the other. Its inlaid wooden floor was polished to a high sheen, and an endless row of crystal chandeliers dripped down from the arched ceiling. Nearly every surface was reflective, and in each one, the Northern Lights, all shimmering purples and greens, danced with the blue-black night.

“The sky’s awake,” whispered Anna. She gave his hand a single squeeze before crossing the threshold, drawing him with her into a bewitching, kaleidoscopic world.

Sharing a waltz here would have been romantic, but they’d stolen away from the ball with something else in mind, and watching the celestial wildfire ripple with eerie beauty over Anna’s bare arms and shoulders was doing nothing to make Hans forget that. He was, with every moment, becoming more and more certain that having her right here, right now was the most important thing he’d ever do in his entire life.

Anna stopped suddenly in front of a window. She kept strangely still as she gazed up into the night sky, appearing more interested in the luminous waves than in the spell they were casting all around her. Hans stood behind her, close enough to catch the scent of her soap and her skin. He made his breathing deep and slow and kept his hands down by his sides.

For all that he and Anna seemed to have slipped into some enchanted realm, the ballroom was still close enough that Hans could hear music and, just beneath it, the hushed roar of countless voices. He wanted Anna, but he also wanted some measure of self-control.

Careful as any gentleman leading a new acquaintance in the first steps of their first dance, Hans placed one gloved hand on her waist. With the other, he gently ran his knuckles over the nape of her neck.

He fixed his attention on Anna’s image in the windowpane and saw her reflection lock eyes with his. When she gave a slow, knowing smile and braced her palms against the glass, he buried his face in her hair to muffle his groan and pressed his hips into her backside, letting her feel how hard he was for her already.

Anna rocked back against him, and Hans caught her earlobe between his teeth, giving it a warning tug. Her shoulders shook with suppressed laughter, and he ducked down to pepper them with feather-light kisses. As always, he had to restrain himself. He could never leave behind any sign of their trysts.

Normally, that wasn’t a problem. Normally, they’d be someplace where he could take his time pleasuring Anna, preparing her to take him as fully as they both desired. The current situation, however, didn’t afford them that kind of luxury.

Still, Hans knew this moment was unforgettable, and he was determined to make it theirs. He’d mark her memory if he couldn’t mark her body. He had a talent, after all, for making the most of his circumstances.

Anna’s pretty, low cut bodice gave him plenty to work with. In between kisses, he dragged his tongue over the most sensitive parts of her exposed flesh, tracing constellations of freckles. He used his voice, his words, whispering how good she tasted, what tasting her did to him, and what he ached to do to her.

The muscles in Anna’s jaw and throat tensed with the effort of keeping quiet, and she began to shift her shoulder blades in quick, restless movements, squirming inside of her clothing.

“Feeling confined?” Hans murmured before sliding his hand down the front of her gown and freeing one of her breasts. He felt her shudder against him as her hot skin met the cool air. Giving her no time to recover, he worked his thumb over her nipple, teasing the seam of his glove over the already peaked bud.

Anna was panting now, her breath fogging the glass, and Hans noticed that she’d begun pressing and rubbing her thighs together, trying to give herself some friction, some relief. Using his teeth, he tore the glove off of his free hand and let it drop to the floor. He was desperate to be inside her. Time to see if she was ready to have him.

He lifted her skirts, and his knees almost buckled when he found nothing underneath but a pair of silk stockings. She’d spent the whole evening like this. She’d danced and chatted with princes and dukes and diplomats, all the while thinking of him. Wanting him.

“Oh _, Anna…_ ”

The longing in his voice frightened him. He felt the sudden urge to flee, to retreat to the shadows and leave Anna and her wondrous, shimmering flames behind. But then she rested her small hand on top of his and gently ran her thumb back and forth across his knuckles. The steady, excited rise and fall of her chest pressed her breast against his palm in a soft rhythm that was as electrifying as it was soothing.

Hans hid his face against the crook of her neck as his fear transformed, taking him from being petrified of everything about this moment to being petrified of losing it and whatever might come after. His breath began to fall in sync with hers, his anticipation building with every inhale and exhale.

Hans moved to unfasten his trousers, and as he did, Anna returned her hand to the window, pressing even closer to the glass as she parted her legs for him.

He’d intended to begin with only his fingers, but Anna’s heat drew his cock like a magnet. Hans clenched his teeth and swallowed as he made himself rock slowly against her slick warmth instead of immediately pushing right into the core of it. Anna gave a low, choked whimper and began to make sharp little bucking motions with her hips, urging him to give her more.

“Shhh… alright… alright…”

Hans wasn’t sure whether he meant to soothe Anna or himself. He was so close to spending, and he needed to be inside her when he did, needed to feel her innermost quivering as she came undone in his arms.

He reached beneath her skirts and cupped her from the front, stroking her damp curls, parting her lips, searching until he found her pearl, hot and hard and aching for his touch. Anna jerked once then sobbed out a feverish, hushed _yes_ as she ground herself against his fingers, against his cock, frantic and clumsy, cloistered in the arch of his body.

When Hans finally pulled his hand away, Anna made an incoherent noise of protest but quieted when he took hold of her slender hips, realizing what was about to happen. She spread her legs even further apart, and he carefully positioned himself between them. Wrapping his arms around her, he made his body relax and let his weight do the rest. He sank into her, and she took him, all of him. She was everything he’d been aching for. Tight and perfect and entirely his. He rested his flushed cheek against the top of her head, nearly overcome by the rush of absolute bliss.

Anna’s reflection caught his attention once more, and this time, Hans saw himself there with her. He drank in the image of them joined together, bathed in the same coloured light. God, what were they made for if not this? What was the darkness of the vast, unknown future when compared to this moment’s radiance? And who was Hans if not a man adept at seizing the moment?

He began to move within her, knowing it wouldn’t be long for either of them. The music, still wafting in from the ballroom, was reaching a crescendo. Hans risked a long, urgent groan, right against Anna’s ear and was rewarded by her gasping his name again and again and again.

All at once, her body curved back against his, taught as a bowstring, as she came. He only just managed to keep both his footing and his hold on her while he cried out at the swift, unexpected shift in pressure and friction and movement against his cock. All his restraint vanished. He pulled her body even closer against his in a vice-like grip and bit down hard on her shoulder, riding out his own climax in a shuddering blaze.

He returned to himself to find Anna relaxed in his arms, her head pillowed against his chest. She was watching him, glassy-eyed but focused, and she wore the sweetest smile.

Hans pressed an apologetic kiss to the spot on her shoulder that was already starting to bruise.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, “I think… I think this is going to leave a mark…”

Anna tenderly traced her index knuckle down his profile from brow to nose to chin.

“Don’t worry. I have lots of blouses with high collars.”

His mouth quirked upwards.

“Blouses with high collars, huh?”

“Mmhm. Lots.”

It wasn’t funny. Except that it was. Extraordinarily funny. And soon they were both swallowing snorts of laughter like a pair of children struck by the church giggles.

Still embracing her from behind, Hans tucked Anna’s breast back into her bodice. She leaned up and kissed his mouth.

“Thank you,” she said, her face solemn but her eyes sparkling. Then, she turned around and shook her skirts back into place before returning the favour. Buttoning his spent member back behind his trousers, straightening his sash, smoothing his lapels.

The refracted beauty of the Northern Lights still quivered all around them, and from the ballroom, they could hear the ensemble strike up a new song.

Hans tucked a wayward strand of Anna’s hair behind her ear.

“May I have this dance?” he asked.

“You mean the polonaise?” she replied, all innocence.

“The polonaise or something like it.”

Anna placed her hand in his. He took her once more by the waist and they began another dance with no plan but to step forward together into the next moment and the next moment and the next, onwards into the unknown.


End file.
